


pterodactyls and pining

by grantaireprescott



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Background Enjolras/Grantaire, Courfeyrac being Courfeyrac, Les Amis de l'ABC - Freeform, M/M, Modern Era, Modern Les Amis, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pining Combeferre, Pining Courfeyrac, because my gay ass can't leave them out of anything, courferre, courfeyrac is my bi baby, unrequited but then its not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 03:21:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12402036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grantaireprescott/pseuds/grantaireprescott
Summary: Courfeyrac has been in love with his best friend Combeferre since they were children and Combeferre pushed up his glasses onto the bridge of his nose to correct Courfeyrac on his dinosaur knowledge, Combeferre has been in love with his best friend Courfeyrac since he heard him pronounce pterodactyl with a 'P'td;lr "moooooom the gay's are pining again"





	pterodactyls and pining

Combeferre and Courfeyrac had been friends since they were little, Courfeyrac was six when a seven year old Combeferre interrupted his rambling about dinosaurs to a pretty girl his age who was clearly not listening to tell him that the ‘p’ in pterodactyl was silent.

Combeferre never really stopped interrupting Courfeyrac, and Courfeyrac never really stopped rambling but that was okay because that's just how they've always worked, and they worked really well.

The intimacy of their friendship led a lot of people to think they were dating but neither of them really minded, they even played along sometimes. They didn't see a problem with the way they acted, best friends are allowed to cuddle and hold hands and kiss each other's cheeks without having any deep romantic feelings.

Except when there was romantic feelings. 

Courfeyrac had been in love with Combeferre ever since he tapped his shoulder in first grade to correct his dinosaur knowledge while pushing up his dumb dorky glasses, and it was the one thing he'd never talked to Combeferre about because when you have a friendship as close and incredible as theirs you'd do anything to keep it. 

Even if it meant hiding your feelings for 20 years.

They were closer than anyone in their friend group, they knew each other inside out so Combeferre knew that something was wrong when Courfeyrac climbed into his bed in the morning and rested his head on Ferre’s chest, sighing deeply.

“What's wrong mon ami?” Combeferre questioned sleepily and Courfeyrac only groaned in response.

“Is this a cuddle until you can go back to sleep and convince yourself when you wake up that it's a new day mood or a kiss on the forehead and tea mood?” Combeferre asked gently and Courfeyrac sniffed.

“Sleep.” He mumbled and Combeferre nodded understandingly and rubbed the smaller boys back comfortingly and slowly until Courf’s breathing evened out half an hour later.

Combeferre who was completely awake by now looked at Courfeyrac’s face and frowned sadly when he saw the dry tear tracks and sad pout on his friends face.

Courf didn't often have bad days so when he did Combeferre really put in all his effort to make his best friend feel better.

He hated to see the younger boy so upset especially when he had no idea what was wrong or how to fix it.

He heard his phone get a notification and checked to see it was a message from Enjolras who lived in the flat with them but was probably at a debate team meeting by now.

From: Enjolras  
‘Courf walked straight past me to get to your room this morning, it must be a bad day.   
How's he doing?’

Combeferre smiled, other than Courfeyrac Enjolras was his closest friend. The three of them were basically inseparable and Combeferre knew Enjolras would be worrying about Courf all day in class if he didn't text back.

To: Enjolras  
‘I think it's a pretty bad day, he's sleeping. I'll let you know if there's any updates. Don't stress, I'll take care of him! Have a good day Enj.’

Combeferre spent over an hour laying awake while Courfeyrac slept on his chest, snoring softly and Combeferre played gently with his soft curly hair before he started to stir.

“Morning Courf.” Combeferre smiled, hoping he had woken up in a better headspace, but judging by the sad and lost look on his face that was not to case.

“Ferre?” Courfeyrac whined and Combeferre frowned.

“Yes? I'm here Courf.” He spoke gently and Courfeyrac started to well up with tears again.

“Can we maybe cuddle on the couch and watch a movie? With tea? It's a bad day.” He asked and Combeferre nodded.

“Of course Courf, anything you'd like. We can even watch Pride and Prejudice again.” He replied with a warm smile that Courfeyrac gratefully returned.

The two of them got out of bed and Combeferre let Courfeyrac drag his blanket out to the lounge room to drape over the two of them as they cuddled close on the recliner seat that was meant for one person.

Combeferre made them tea while Courfeyrac put Pride and Prejudice into the DVD player and returned to the recliner, squished close together as they drank from their hot mugs of tea.

“Do you wanna talk about why it's a bad day?” Combeferre asked and Courfeyrac sighed.

“Just is, bad headspace, stupid lonely knot in my stomach that won't go away. Its dumb. Just feel empty.” Courf replied, burying his head into Combeferre’s neck. He didn't mention he'd been up texting Grantaire about their individual unrequited love and pining.

“Your feelings aren't dumb Courf, it's healthy to have some bad days but you can't let them consume you. So we are gonna watch this cheesy overly British movie and I'm going to text Enjolras to pick up some ice cream on the way back from class and we are going to have a Cheer Courf Up night okay?” Combeferre suggested and Courfeyrac’s heart swelled at how much he cared as he beamed back at him.

“I love you Ferre.” Courfeyrac smiled, knowing Combeferre would think he meant in the platonic way they've always said it to each other, it didn't hurt anyone if Ferre thought Courfeyrac’s love was entirely platonic even if it never has been, no one but Courfeyrac anyway.

“And I you Courfeyrac.” Combeferre smiled warmly, putting his tea down to hold Courfeyrac closer and text Enjolras to pick up ice cream.

They stayed in that position for hours, long after the movie had ended and that was where Enjolras found them. Both asleep curled up together on the one seater recliner that Enjolras had spent many nights slipping into early mornings researching and typing out papers that weren't due for another week that he still felt he had to get done Right Now.

It hurt Enjolras’ neck just looking at Courfeyrac’s posture as he slept, always making sure Combeferre was comfortable with optimal room to move even in his sleep.

He set his backpack down and hung his coat up before putting the ice cream and other groceries he'd picked up away, letting the two boys on the couch sleep a few minutes longer.Ferre was the first to wake up from hearing the minimal noise Enjolras was making, Courf could sleep through a hurricane so he was still passed out on Combeferre’s shoulder.

“Afternoon sleepy head.” Enjolras spoke quietly as not to wake Courfeyrac, his tone amused. Combeferre glanced at the sleeping boy briefly and adoringly before turning back to Enjolras.

“I didn't intend to fall asleep, Courfeyrac wanted to watch a film together and I guess warmth and boring British movies do the trick.” Ferre laughed softly making Enjolras grin.

“Don't let Courf hear you call Pride And Prejudice boring, I don't think he could take that betrayal. Did he ever tell you what was bothering him?” He asked and Combeferre frowned.

“He didn't say much other than it being a bad day again. He mentioned a lonely, empty feeling but I didn't push him to tell me more. I am concerned though. His bad days have been becoming more frequent lately and to tell you the truth as much as I really don't mind looking after him or trying to cheer him up I miss him, he's usually so upbeat and hyper and it'd take a fully armed battalion to get him to sit still or sleep at a decent hour. He hasn't been singing obnoxiously or begging to do our make up or stringing fairy lights in inappropriate places in so long. I'm worried something's very wrong.” Combeferre frowned and Enjolras nodded in agreement.

“He's been talking to Grantaire more. I know he's cynical and negative but do you think it'd be enough to change the way Courfeyrac thinks?” Enjolras wondered out loud.

“I don't think it's wise to try and push the blame onto our friends Enj, especially when both of us know you are only trying to find a reason to be angry with Grantaire because he's the only one who manages to get under your skin. And we also know why that is.” Combeferre smirked.

“I do not have some stupid crush on Grantaire! Honestly that's absurd. Wh-” Enjolras began to rant, his entire face and the tips of his ears flushing a dark pink colour just like when Grantaire challenges his views.

“I never said you did.” Combeferre grinned and Enjolras sputtered, clearly flustered.

“Yeah we'll you're not one to talk, are you ever going to tell Courf how you feel? Or are you content with pining after his every move?” Enjolras demanded, Ferre frowned. He knew he'd pushed Enjolras but he had taken it too far. He knew why he hadn't, couldn't, tell Courfeyrac. When Combeferre had told him in secret all those years ago he made him swear to never tell another soul or bring it up again unless Ferre did first.

“You know why I can't do that Enj, especially now when something is actually bothering him he does not need me confessing my love for him and adding to his stress. I care for him too much to let my feelings affect him. I can't lose him, I need him. And he needs me, granted not in the same way but I have made my peace with being the platonic comfort he needs. I would rather die than ruin that because of my irrelevant feelings.” Combeferre spoke quietly as to avoid the sleeping Courfeyrac on his shoulder hearing any if it.

“I know Ferre I'm sorry. That was the first time you've ever said you loved him out loud you know?” Enjolras responded sadly and Combeferre nodded, blinking away tears that were brimming in his eyes.

“Anyway, whatever it is that's bothering him I intend to find out so we can help him. I can't believe I actually miss finding glitter everywhere.” Ferre said, his voice unwavering and determined.

Enjolras smiled fondly and left to prepare dinner, letting Combeferre be the one to wake Courfeyrac up.

When he looked down at the sleeping boy he realized his eyes were moving under his eyelids in a way that would suggest he was awake and Combeferre could have sworn his arm was not in that position before- he froze for a money considering the possibility that Courfeyrac was awake and heard the entire exchange, a pang of fear shooting through his entire body before he dismissed it.

Surely if Courfeyrac had heard anything he wouldn't still be in Combeferre’s arms acting as if nothing happened.

“Courf, it's time to wake up. Enjolras is preparing dinner-” Combeferre began to say as Courfeyrac’s eyes fluttered open.

“You're letting Enj cook? Are you forgetting the time he gave us all food poisoning? Or the time he somehow burnt water? Or when he nearly burnt down the kitchen?” Courfeyrac asked, bewildered and Combeferre’s heart fluttered at his rough sleepy voice.

“Point taken, but you're the best cook out of all of us so you're helping me intervene.” Ferre smiled and Courfeyrac nodded in agreement, reaching his hand out for Combeferre to help him up after he had gotten out of the seat, blushing as he took the taller man's hand.

Truth be told Courfeyrac had woken up when he heard Enjolras raise his voice in denial over his crush on Grantaire but stayed silent to save him the embarrassment and in favour of staying so close to Combeferre for as long as possible. He had heard everything and wondered how in the world either of the other men couldn't hear his heart beating out of his chest, he nearly had a panic attack after hearing what Combeferre had to say.

Surely they were playing a prank on him? Surely they had found his texts to Grantaire and knew he was awake and we're only saying these things to mess with his head.

Courfeyrac couldn't comprehend anything he was hearing so it was easy for him to pretend he dreamt it until he was in the right frame of mind to process it, so that's what he did.

He went into the kitchen with Combeferre, escorting an annoyed Enjolras out as they began the task of cooking dinner.

Courfeyrac stayed mostly silent, still trying to piece together the information he had as he gave Combeferre the task of chopping vegetables for the vegan spaghetti he was preparing.

“You feeling better now Courf?” Ferre asked gently and Courfeyrac nodded hesitantly.

“Y-yeah I'm fine Ferre.” He spoke quickly, his voice breaking slightly. Combeferre sighed a bit, clearly not believing him.

“You know you can talk to me right? I'd never judge or be upset with you.” Combeferre said in an attempt to reassure the younger boy but his kindness just made Courfeyrac feel worse. He had to have dreamt those things, how could Combeferre ever love someone like him? They were practically polar opposites and Combeferre deserved someone like him, handsome and intelligent and into science and astrology and somebody so- Not Courfeyrac.

He hadn't realized that while he'd been caught up in his thoughts he had begun to cry until Combeferre rushed over to stop the food from burning and to pull Courfeyrac into a hug.

Courfeyrac clung to him desperately and let himself cry, now that he'd opened the floodgate he couldn't stop.

“Shh, Courf it's okay. Whatever’s bothering you it's okay I promise. We'll sort it out, I'll help you but you have to let me in.” Combeferre all but begged as he attempted to console Courfeyrac.

“I'm in love with you.” Courfeyrac choked on his sobs and Combeferre froze in his spot.

“I thought I heard you talking to Enjolras about how you loved me back but now I'm realizing it had to have been a dream because I don't deserve you at all and now you probably hate me and never want to talk to me again and I don't blame you I'm so sorry Ferre I-” Courfeyrac rambled and Combeferre interrupted.

“You love me?” He asked and Courfeyrac blushed, tears still falling rapidly as he began to feel more and more embarrassed as he realized what he just admitted, he nodded wishing the floor would give out and swallow him whole.

“Yeah, but-” He began to speak before Combeferre cut him off by crashing their lips together, it was less than ideal to be honest the initial impact was so hard Courfeyrac could taste a little blood and Combeferre could taste the salt from Courf’s tears but it was them and that's all that mattered.

Combeferre wrapped his arms around Courfeyrac’s middle and Courfeyrac grasped Combeferre’s face in his hands before pulling away.

“Ferre what are you doing?” He asked, started and flustered.

“You love me.” Combeferre grinned and Courfeyrac blushed again. 

“Yes but Ferre-” he began to protest before Combeferre cut him off again.

“You didn't dream what I'd said to Enjolras, I love you too. I have for an incredibly long amount of time and if you don't mind I'd very much like to kiss you again.” Combeferre blushed this time and Courfeyrac grinned so wide it hurt, he pulled Combeferre’s face down to be level with his and connected their lips again, tangling his hands in Combeferre’s hair.

His heart was beating faster than pterodactyl wings.


End file.
